Talk:Custom Barney Dino Characters (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131223201901
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle * *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *6 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Bob The Builder Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **Brinersarah Wiki1 **DragonVale Wiki1 **Logo Timeline Wiki1 **Tearaway Wiki1 **The Nega-Barney Bunch Wiki1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Camp WannaRunnaround (1992, SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comment36,878PAGES ON THIS WIKI Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on Tuesday, June 30, 1992. . Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #Notes PlotEdit Jeffery wishes he can be a forest ranger. So Barney whiskes him and his other friends to Camp WannaRunnaRound. CastEdit *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Michael *Amy *Shawn *Tina *Tosha *Jeffery SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song (Preformed by Cast) #The Noble Duke of York (Preformed by Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Just Imagine (Preformed by Barney and Jeffery) #A Camping We Will Go (Preformed by Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #The Exercise Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Fishing Medley (The Fishing Boat / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Oh Where Oh Where is My Dog Gone (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #A Hiking We Will Go (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #London Town (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #London Bridge (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Looby Loo (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Have a Snack (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Pick Up Your Part of the World (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #A Camping We Will Go (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #This is What it Means to Be a Friend (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #BINGO (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #The Popcorn Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Scary Stories (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Listen to the Night Time (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Michael, Amy, Tosha, Shawn, Jeffery and Tina) NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Go on Vacation" and "Barney's Jungle Friends", epxect the Barney costume from "My Family's Just Right for Me" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements and vocals from the 1997 Season 4 video of the same name (Pitch +1), except Barney' vocals are mixed with his Season 1 voice, while the kids' vocals are mixed with the kids' Season 2 voices and BJ, Baby Bop and Riff's vocals are added. *The Mid 1992-1997 Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was silimar to one of the Mid 1992 Season 1/2/3 episodes *Michael has his Late 1992-1993 voice and look. *Amy had her Late 1991-1993 voice and look. *Shawn has his Late 1992-Mid 1994 voice and look *Tina has her Late October 1992-Mid August 1994 voice and look. *Tosha has her Late 1992-Mid 1994 voice and look. *Jeffery has his Late 1991-Mid 1993 voice and look. *This was part of the Season 2 pilots.